pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (World 1938 Style)
World 1938's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Cubot (The Care Bears Family: I, Robot Heart) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Goth Female Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Goth Female Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Goth Female Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Proud Heart Cat's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat's 2nd Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly oddParents) See Also *Inside Out (World 1938 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (World 1938 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (World 1938 Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (World 1938 Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit We Should Cry *Inside Out (World 1938 Style) - Pepe Le Pew Five Second Rule *Inside Out (World 1938 Style) - Porky Pig My Bad *Inside Out (World 1938 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (World 1938 Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (World 1938 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Joy Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Sadness Pepe in the flower garden.png|Pepe Le Pew as Disgust Porky Pig.gif|Porky Pig as Anger Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Fear Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Riley Anderson Cubot.png|Cubot as Bing Bong Category:World 1938 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG